The past rewinded
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: After an accident, Ryan appears to be someone else... or rather another him. AU for 'The Escape'. Includes SS, RM, some Kandy. Please rr! FINALLY last Part! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The past rewinded

AUTHOR: Anika I own absolutely nothing!

FEEDBACK: I'd be delighted.

CATEGORY: AU, Drama, Romance, etc. (R/M romance, S/S, some Kandy, family stuff)

SUMMARY: After an accident, Ryan appears to be someone else... or rather another him.

TIMELINE/SPOILERS: From 01x07 "The Escape" it becomes an AU fic... you'll see.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I actually got the idea when I was reading "The catcher in the rye" and saw a trailer for an upcoming tv show. Don't worry, this story has so nothing to do with the book! Partly because I wasn't too crazy about it. This Holden Caulfield got me all hooked up on 'anyway'... well, the idea for this fic probably isn't new. Still, I think it's pretty neat and finally, I am putting some romance in it! Please do me a favor and read it, and of course never forget the tiny little review! Have fun!

Time was the cruelest force.

Seth Cohen nervously tapped his fingers on the empty plastic chair next to him. His eyes were glued to the huge clock that hung over the entrance. Only twenty minutes had passed since he'd sat down. The wating room was rather small. Just two rows of chairs. Their red color made Seth sick. Some of the chairs were taken. Unlike Seth, no one was alone. Everyone was waiting for news- either good or bad- but no one was alone. Except Seth Cohen. No one sat beside him, told him everything would be ok. He hoped his parents would arrive soon.

Some minutes ago, his eyes had started to close every now and then. Seth couldn't sleep though. Not only because he had to stay away for any news but because the whole scenario haunted him. It was his fault the four of them were here. His fault that he didn't know if everything would be ok, if they could all leave the hospital. Seth stared at the clock. Another minute had passed.

Neither Ryan nor Marissa had wanted to go to Tijuana. Only because they had been forced by their best friends, they had agreed. Summer had persuaded Marissa to go and Seth had done the same with Ryan. He still remembered it vividly:

"_The plan is undeniable", Seth had said._

"_I'm denying it." Ryan had answered him. Of course, Seth hadn't given up._

"_We have my mom's ranger, we have a perfect alibi as I go to this comic convention every year and we also have my entire life never doing anything wrong. Which completely allows my parents to give a false sense of trust."_

"_And you want to give that all away for Summer in a wet T-shirt doing body shots."_

"_Sorry, I thought that was a rhetorical question. Yes Ryan, yes. On the last weekend before school one goes to Tijuana, it's a tradition, it is a right of passage, and you know what else? What happens in Mexico, satys in Mexico." _

"_What happens in Mexico?"_

"_I don't know because it stays there, and that's why we must go."_

"_Ah... I don't know about lying to your parents."_

"_Okay, I can respect that. I will lie to them."_

"_Why can't we just go to Comic-Con?"_

"_Okay, Comic-Con is just a bunch of pathetic virgins ogling some porn star dressed as Cat Woman."_

"_I thought you went every year."_

"_Listen, Tijuana is a big town, I bet you won't even see Marissa."_

"_I don't care about seeing Marissa or not seeing Marissa."_

"_Okay, therefore you should have no problem coming to Mexico."_

Seth wished he had listened to Ryan and they had just gone to Comic-Com but ever since he had moved in with them, his miserable life had so drastically changed. He actually got a chance to be with Summer! Having always been a little self-centered, he had seen his chance. But never in the world could he have imagined that something like this would happen.

Pushing his thoughts away for a second, he honestly wondered where Summer had gone to. She had only wanted to go get coffee. Having lost all track of actual time, Seth didn't know when she'd said that. It was an ironic twist that them, the two who wanted to go to Tijuana had come out of the accident absolutely uninjuried. Marissa had been at least conscious the whole time, she had just seemed shaken up. Ryan on the other hand... Seth had to swallow the nausea. All this blood on his forehead, his closed eyes and yet pained expression. Not able to sit any longer, he went to look for Summer.

Eventually, he found her at the vending machine. She was clinging to her own cup of coffee while another was on one of the chairs that stood next to the machine. She looked as bad as Seth felt. Her hair was frizzy and her face pale. Still, Seth couldn't shake off the pang of lust that shot through him. Ignoring it, he approached her.

"Hey, I thought you'd actually bring me the coffee." He pointed to the waiting cup. Summer stared at him as if she'd never seen him in her entire life.

"This isn't for you, it's tea for Marissa. She'll be out in a second." Although glad that Marissa was fine, he was angry with Summer for having ignored his request earlier. One should think she'd forget her feelings towards him after such a day, but apparently she couldn't. Seth jerked some coins from his pocket and bought himself a coffee.

"So Marissa is fine?" he asked, taking a sip from his coffee. Summer was oblivious of Seth.

"Huh?", she turned to him with a start, "Oh yeah, she's fine. They just wanted to check on her." Again, she faced the other direction, making it obvious she didn't want to spend any time with Seth. So they simply stood there, each facing a different direction. Together and yet apart.

The ten minutes wait for Marissa to emerge from one of the rooms, seemed like hours to Seth. He felt exhausted and hoped his parents would arrive finally. He should be lucky the accident had happened quite close to home. Never had he imagined to actually crave his parents' arrival. Summer embraced Marissa tightly and demanded to go back home immediately. But Marissa turned to Seth.

"What about Ryan?" she was extremely concered for him. She feared he wouldn't wake up again ever. The guilt of her rude behavior towards him was all too present in her mind.

"I don't know yet," he shrugged tiredly, "I hope my parents arrive soon, I guess they will be told something." Seth finished bitterly. It sucked being ignored by everyone all the time- even if it was for differnt reasons.

"I got you some tea." Summer handed her the cup. Marissa smiled weakly.

"I guess we can only wait." Seth stated because the silence was awkward. The three teenagers dragged themselves into the waiting room.

Time was not a friend of Seth Cohen. While Marissa and Summer chatted quietly but rather happily, he had gone back to staring at his old pal, the clock. It seemed not to move at all. The caffeine had done nothing to his system. He wanted to crawl into a warm bed and sleep til next afternoon. Waking up, he'd find nothing had happened.

"Cohen!" Summer said loudly. Seth's head jerked up and stared at the two angry eyes.

"Your head fell on my shoulder." She told him, her expression not changing. Seth was too tired to say anything and just sat upright. Marissa gave him a reassuring smile before she went back to her conversation.

Before Seth's eyes could close another time, he heard a familiar voice in the hallway. He jumped off the chair and practically ran to his parents, not caring what Summer and Marissa thought of him.

Kirsten hugged her son firmly. Seth felt like crying. Finally, he wasn't alone anymore. Lately, he had ignored that he still needed and depended on his parents.

"How are you?" Kirsten asked her son, loosening the grip on him.

"I'm fine, they just won't tell me anything about Ryan. It was horrible, mom. I don't even know what happened exactly, how Ryan could get hurt so bad. I just don't know." He told her, desperate.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kirsten said, trying to comfort Seth. She just hoped it wasn't a lie. Sandy was still talking to one of the nurses. He looked angry. Apparently, he wasn't told anything either. Seth watched his father, his expression sad.

"Where are the girls?" he heard his mother ask. She needed him to look another way otherwise he might understand Sandy's encounter wrongly.

"Waiting room." He answered simply, not tearing his eyes off his father.

"Have you eaten anything yet? We could get something."

"I'm not hungry. Mom, why is dad so angry? Do you think he already knows what's the matter with Ryan?" Kirsten gave it up. Her son couldn't be distracted. Understandable, she was dieing to find out in what condition her foster son was as well. A short moment later, Sandy approached them. He hugged his son briefly before he started explaining:

"It seems that Ryan is not dangerously hurt. The nurse couldn't tell me for sure though. She told me to wait a moment, she is just getting Ryan's doctor." Seth sighed with relief.

"So he's gonna be ok?" It was Marissa. No one had noticed the two girls joining them.

"Apparently. We're not sure yet." Sandy was pretty shaken up. Sure, Ryan hadn't lived with them long but he had grown fond of him.

A tall, stern man walked towards him. Seth felt his heart beating faster. He knew this was Ryan's doctor. Although the nurse had already said Ryan would be ok, Seth sensed something wasn't right.

"Mr. and Sandy and Kirsten turned to him expectingly.

"I'm Dr.Nibler, I'm Ryan's doctor," the adults exchanged quick hand shakes, "Is that all family?" he asked pointing to Summer, Marissa and Seth. He almost seemed annoyed.

"Yes," Sandy told him, "So how is Ryan? Is he alright?"

"Well, there is something... I am not quite sure how to tell you," Dr.Nibler began, his hands fidgeting. Kirsten grasped Sandy's hand, Seth held his breath and Marissa felt like she'd faint any second.

END, part 1

So, want the next part? It will show you Ryan and the condition is in and some more stuff... Anyway, please leave a tiny review. This day was so damn long(not that it is over yet) and I'd really appericiate some!

Written by Anika 


	2. you know you know that you don’t know

Part 2 – When you know you know that you don't know

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This wasn't easy for me to write, it's like the 10th version (seriously). That happened partly because I got bored with my own idea and so I altered it. Now I like it and I have plenty of ideas! My parents are redoing our whole flat and I live like... well, not nicely. This made it even harder to write. But I am glad I finished it, the next part might not take so long. Enjoy! Oh, and review!

Ryan awoke to hushed voices around him. Trying to open his eyes, he felt a terrible pain shooting through his head.

"Ryan?" the voice sounded distant, somehow familiar and then again not. He blamed his confused mind on the fact that he'd just woken up.

"Can you open your eyes?" the voice asked. Ryan forced himself to open his eyes completely. The pain got worse and was accompanied by nausea.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, his eyes now half opened and overwhelmed by the ache that spread over his whole body. He couldn't remember having hurt himself so badly.

"You had a little accident, do you remember anything?" Ryan gently shook his head no. He could hear how the voice and some more, other voices whispered. He wondered what was going on.

"Ryan, I'm Dr.Nibler, you have a concussion so I'm sure you've got a terrible headache." Another soft nod from the boy.

"I'll give him some medication." Another new voice. All those voices got on Ryan's nerves. He still wasn't able to see properly and it annoyed him that no one, except for the doctor, had said their name. After a moment of silence, he felt a needle shoot through his skin. The sting wore off soon and his throbbing headache subsided slowly.

"What kind of stuff is that?" yet another voice asked. Ryan tried to place it but couldn't.

"Are you better, sweetie?" that was the first voice, Ryan noticed. Forcing his eyes open he saw a foogy face. After a moment, he could make out it was a woman. But it was one he'd never seen.

"Where is Theresa?" he asked, looking at the woman in front of him. She looked at loss and turned to the doctor, who shrugged.

"That's what I tried to tell you. Ryan is not exactly himself. We don't know what causes this yet and we also don't know if he's got retrograde amnesia or if it's something else." Dr.Nibler explained quietly so Ryan couldn't hear them, he only saw them whispering and occasionally glare at him.

"I'm Sandy," one of the voices with a foggy face told him. Ryan could make out dark hair but that was all. Details still didn't show clearly.

"Where's Theresa?" he asked again, this time more persistent. She was the only one he wanted to see. She could definitely help him, she always did.

"She's not here now. In fact, I don't know where she is. You only mentioned her once."

"Who are you?" Ryan wanted to know. The man acted as if he knew him.

"I'm Sandy," he repeated, "you live with me and my family." The boy tried to grasp on that fact, tried to see faces but he only saw his own family, and Theresa.

"Where is Theresa?" he asked once again.

When the medication started to work properly, Ryan fell asleep. The nurse ushered them all out except for the doctor who followed after a moment. Sandy was the first to speak.

"What is the matter with him?"

"Is it amnesia?" Kirsten added.

"We truly don't yet... it might just be amnesia. We'll have to see if parts of his brain are hurt. This could explain this behavior, too." Dr.Nibler explained them.

"The accident wasn't that bad! Geez, I was driving like my grandmother! How could that hurt him so badly?" Seth was angry. Not at Ryan, but at Dr.Nibler. He wasn't giving any real information and it was making him crazy. After all, it was his fault this thing was happening. The worse Ryan was hurt, the more guilty he felt. Sandy squeezed his son's shoulder to console him but the boy jerked away. He couldn't but let it be for the moment, later they would have to talk about the whole situation.

"We don't know anything yet. Like I told you earlier, a concussion often produces amnesia. We'll take some tests and then we can only wait. Time is an important factor in this case."

While his parents still talked to Dr.Nibler, Seth stormed off. He just couldn't believe Ryan's brain was damaged. The car didn't even crash anywhere, it couldn't be so bad. 'Now I have to wait again', Seth thought bitterly. Time really wasn't on his side. He watched as Summer and Marissa slowly walked towards them. Watching Summer looking around rather nervously, he tried to find out what those feelings in him meant. He was confused because whenever he saw her, there were many emotions running through him.

"How is he?" Marissa asked. Seth only glared at her shortly but he could tell she was as tired as he was. Also she had cried. For a moment he wondered why.

"He's weird," Seth said simply, turning to watch his parents again.

"What do mean with weird, Cohen?" Summer wanted to know.

"Just that." With that he walked off. Listening to Dr.Nibler didn't see so bad after all.

"Ryan's weird?" Summer mumbled, watching Seth walk away with a mix of emotions,

"I'd say Cohen's acting weird!"

Awakening with a start, Ryan was surprised but glad to see he was alone again. He wanted to see his own family. 'They must worry about me', he thought. It made him angry to think that no one cared to tell him about his whereabouts. Frustrated, he pushed one of the alarm buttons. Only a few moments later, a nurse, whose name was Rosanna, entered. She looked nice enough, Ryan thought.

"What's the matter? You need some more painkillers?" she asked worried.

"Nah, I was just wondering... this family that was here earlier," he trailed off, not remembering their name.

"The Cohens," Rosanna helped. Ryan just nodded.

"Who are they? I mean I've got my own family. When will they be here?" the nurse looked at him confused.

"I thought this was your family." She told him, but the boy shook his head.

"No, no. Can you call them, please? They're sure worried." Rosanna nodded absently. Of course, she wouldn't call anyone because she knew there was no other family of Ryan. He lived with the Cohens. She knew his brother and father were in jail and his mother had left him with his new family. The doctor would need to know about this. Apparently, Ryan suffered something else than the usual amnesia.

"Can we see him?" Marissa asked Sandy and Kirsten. Summer was almost hiding behind her. She didn't think Seth would tell his parents about the way she treated him but with Cohen... who knew? Judging by the parents' look, Summer figured they wouldn't get to see Ryan. It disappointed her. Both boys were still new to her life and as much as she tried to hide and ignore it, she liked them.

"I am not sure..." Kirsten began.

"Only a short moment." Sandy said sharply. Even Marissa was surprised he granted them the entrance. Happily, she walked into Ryan's room, Summer right behind her.

"Why did you let them in there? Isn't he confused enough?" Kirsten asked her husband furiously after the girls had stepped in.

"For all I know it's good to confront Ryan with his life. It could make him remember." But Sandy looked as sceptical as Kirsten felt.

Hesitantly, Marissa walked closer to the bed Ryan was laying in. His eyes were closed and she was afraid to wake him. She figured it was easier to see he was ok if he was asleep. That way she wouldn't have to answer any questions. Summer stayed behind at the door. The whole atmosphere scared her in a way.

Ryan wasn't asleep though. Having heard the door open, he had closed his eyes tightly for the case it was one of these Cohens. He could tell even without looking that this was someone else. Because of the difficulty with his eyes, his other senses were sharper. Ryan smelled the difference therefore rather than anything else. This was a sweet, girly scent. Carefully he opened his eyes. His visitor startled and backed away.

"You're awake!" she squeaked. Ryan stared at her, her blue eyes widened in shock, her messy hair framing her beautiful face. Although not quite knowing who she was, he found her nice.

"Who're you?" he asked softly.

"I'm Marissa." She stated. She had blocked out that Ryan apparently had amnesia. She felt Summer slowly approaching the bed.

"Theresa!" he exclaimed as he spotted the dark haired girl. Marissa and Summer exchanged a confused look.

"This is Summer." Marissa explained to him. Ryan stared at her as if she was stupid. Summer waved at him as if that would clear anything.

"Don't you think I recognize her? That's so Theresa, right?" he smiled at Summer. The girl was taken aback, not only because he confused her with someone he obviously knew but because she had never seen him smile so genuine.

"Could you call my parents? No one wants to do that. They're worried. They get worried so easily, you know." Ryan said. He felt glad to see a familiar face. Marissa was nervous. She had no idea what to do. This version of Ryan scared her. Something was wrong with him.

"Ah, we'll see what we can do." She started to leave but Summer seemed glued to her place. So Marissa grabbed her arm and dragged her with her.

"What happened in there?" Summer asked when they were outside.

"I have no idea." Marissa replied honestly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Sandy walked over to them, anxious to find out how Ryan had reacted, especially when he saw their ashen faces.

"He thinks I'm some girl named Theresa!" Summer blunted before Sandy even had a chance to open his mouth. Ever since Ryan had mentioned that name earlied, he searched his mind for it. Theresa, Theresa... he was sure Ryan had mentioned her once.

"He asked if she could call his parents because no one wanted to do it and he was concerned that they'd worry." Marissa finished the story. Sandy was thinking hard. Theresa! Right, when he'd taken Ryan home with him again after his mother had abandoned him, he had wanted to live in Theresa's house. She was from Chino, from his past. Sandy wondered what this meant. Summer asked, disturbed. After all that had just happened with Ryan, she needed every adult to be at least normal. The look on his face reminded her of Seth and he was the last person she wanted to think about right now.

"I'll talk with the doctor. There must be something we can do."

Not knowing where everyone had gone to, Seth found himself in front of Ryan's room. Although having been troubled by the Ryan he'd seen earlier, he tentativly opened the door. His foster brother and best friend was awake and looked at him questiongly.

"Hey Ry." Seth stepped in and closed the door softly behind him.

"Are my parents here already?" Ryan wanted to know. He didn't care for any visitors, he just wanted his parents and brother around. Seth was speechless a moment.

"Ah, no. I mean it depends who you mean by your parents... my parents, well, they are kinda our parents, I mean your guardians but it's the same thing, right? Or do you mean your mom?" Seth was at a loss. What did Ryan mean? Ryan hadn't been an open from the moment he had entered his life, but this was just puzzling.

"My parents." Ryan repeated. He was getting impatient, wondering why no one understood him. What kind of hospital was that, they didn't even inform his parents!

"I don't know your parents." Seth stated. This conversation was awkward and he wished he had never gone in alone.

"My father is a cop, if he finds out about this, he's gonna kick some ass!" Ryan told Seth coldy, who was taken aback. Although he didn't know much about Ryan's father, he knew for sure that he'd never been a cop. He had problems with cops, yes, but he wasn't one himself.

"Really? Huh, I didn't know that," Seth chuckled uncomfortable, "My father is just a lawyer. P.D., actually, pretty unspectacular." Ryan wasn't interested. Seth decided he had spent enough time with him.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you, see if your parents are there. I could get you some comics, maybe that'll make the wait easier." If Seth had learned one thing today it was that waiting was hell.

"Comics are for kids." Ryan said, almost disgusted. Seth turned and just left quietly.

Trying to stay awake to see if his parents showed after all, Ryan's eyes drifted close ever so often. He was exhausted. The painkillers had done great work, he was hardly feeling the throbbing headache and the nausea had worn off, too. His wrist, that was now bandaged, didn't hurt at all. But he wanted to see his family before he fell asleep. His brother, who could always cheer him up, no matter what. He was there for Ryan whenever he needed him, ever since they had been little kids. Or his father who could make things better, even just by words. Ryan adored him, he told cop stories and loved Ryan and his brother dearly. Of course, his mother... he wanted to see her the most. She was always so nice when he was hurt. She was constantly worried about her baby son. Lulled by the thoughts of his family, Ryan fell into a dreamless sleep...

END, part 2

So, what is the matter with Ryan? Who is this family he thinks is his? And why does Seth treat Summer like crap all of sudden? To find out, you'll have to read the next part which I hope will come easier than this one. Now press the button and leave a tiny review! Thanks.

Written by Anika 


	3. The first

Part 3 – The first

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally! I thought I'd never finish! I'm really stressed out by all this re-doing in my home... Anyway, have fun!

Finishing his fourth coffee that night, Seth felt his body tensing. His parents were nowhere to be found, and he couldn't watch Marissa asleep with her head in Summer's lap forever. Of course, seeing Ryan again was out of the question. He didn't want to be alone with him after that catastrophe, also his foster brother was probably fast asleep. Seth wished he could sleep. But it wasn't that easy. Different than his mother, who seemed to be able to close her eyes anywhere, he could only sleep in a bed, or a couch. Occasionally on a chair. Not in a hospital chair though. It was just frustrating. He made a mental note to at least ban Summer and Tijuana from his mind because those were the only things to blame for this mess.

Sandy wondered how all the others could wait without any coffee. He was having his third already while he saw people that just sat there. He shook his head and went to look for Kirsten. He had a pretty good idea where she was. Quietly he entered the hospital room, and even though it was dark inside Sandy saw Kirsten sitting next to the bed watching over a sleeping Ryan. It reminded him of the time when Seth had been in the hospital with a hernia.

"Hey." He whispered approaching her.

"He isn't even my son," Kirsten said tiredly, "but when the nurse walked in telling me to give him some rest, I said no. I can't-," she stopped to close her hurting eyes for a moment," What if he won't remember us, ever?"

"He will, honey, he will." Sandy told her assuringly.

"I don't want to lose him." Kirsten admitted whispering. It was true. This boy who had stolen a car, that Sandy had just brought home, who had burnt done a model home, who had taken Seth to parties and got him drunk, that boy had found the way into her heart. She wasn't as open with her emotions as Sandy and she doubted Ryan even knew she liked him. Kirsten made a mental note to tell him as soon as he remembered her.

The whole thing with Ryan troubled Summer. She wondered who Theresa was. Apparently, she resembled the girl. Knowing there was another version of her running around in Chino somehow amazed her. But she'd been friends with Ryan. Summer couldn't say the same about herself. He was hot, there was no doubt about that. Still, he was weird, too. Always so quiet and Summer liked men who could talk. Like Seth... she shook her head vehemently. No, not like Seth. He rambled, he didn't talk. Who was he anyway? Someone she couldn't stop thinking about, she admitted to herself.

"Hey Sum?" a sleepy Marissa said. Summer looked at her best friend, who was more shaken up than her, "Do you think I should call my parents?"

"No. They think we're in TJ. We've got the Cohens fussing around already, that's enough parents for me."

"True," she was quite a moment but it was clear she wasn't finished yet. But what she wanted to say didn't come easily, "Do you think Ryan will remember everything right... ever?"

"Of course! It's probably just a shock, don't worry. He'll soon be good 'ole Ryan and make Luke dead jealous!" Summer didn't hesitate to answer. Although not knowing what would become of Ryan and if he'd return to his old self, she needed Marissa to believe he would. There were enough things going wrong in her life already.

"If you say so." She was drifting back to sleep. While absently reading the magazine she had bought herself a little earlier, Summer noticed Seth returning. He was holding another cup of coffee. His free hand ran through his very messy hair. His dark eyes seemed exhausted. Summer chew on her lower lip. When did Seth Cohen become sexy... at all?

"Hey Cohen." It came out before she could even think about it. His eyes darted her way. To her own surprise, they seemed almost emotionless.

"What do you want?"His voice was more than unfriendly. Summer was taken aback. She was always cold, reserved around him. Well, usually she simply ignored him. He had never been cold around her though. She had to cover her disappointment and put on a disapproving expression.

"You look like the next con. Don't you think you should at least brush your hair?" Seth's eyes darkened even more. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised that Summer was even more self-centered than himself. One of their friends was in a critical condition and she still found something wrong about him. 'Ryan is just my friend', he reminded himself.

"You look like the next- ah, who cares, Summer. Just go home. I don't know what you're still doing here anyway. Go to Tijuna. Have fun. Don't annoy me." He walked off again, leaving a baffled Summer. What had she done to make Seth so hateful? She despised to admit it, but his comment had hurt her. She wasn't used to people treating her like that so she ran after him.

"I care what happens with Ryan!" she yelled at Seth's back, who turned around. His expression was blank but his eyes had softened.

"Oh really," Seth tried to act really cool, but it came out squeaky yet Summer didn't even feel like laughing, "Really? If you'd care for anyone but yourself none of this would have happened in the first place!"

"What?" Summer whispered. She couldn't believe Seth blamed her for the accident. He was as much to blame as herself, if not more.

"You complain about my driving, you complain about my music, you complain I even exist! If you hadn't interfered my driving, this wouldn't have happened!" This time Summer was glued to the ground by shock when Seth stormed off. 'He is almost right', she thought depressed, 'but just almost', she added in her thoughts.

The next morning, Ryan awoke to a even worse headache than the day before. Blindly, he tried to find the alarm button next to his bed but couldn't.

"Do you need any meds, honey?" the voice again. It was a Cohen voice, Ryan was sure of that. The pain was too severe to care though, so he simply nodded.

Kirsten pushed the button for Ryan and waited anxiously for the nurse to arrive. The boy hadn't opened his eyes yet but it was obvious he was hurting. Hours seemed to pass before the door finally swung open. The nurse from yesterday, Rosanna, walked in, some colorful pills already in her hand.

"Here, Ryan." She stuffed them into his mouth, poured some water after them and waited. A moment later, the boy actually opened his eyes.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded weakly. His gaze wandered over to Kirsten. A feeling of hope crept into her, but Ryan looked away again and asked:

"When will my parents be here finally?"

"We first have to take some tests." Rosanna avoided eye contact. They had decided to simply avoid Ryan's questions aboutthe arrival of his 'family' and first find out if he had severe brain injuries.

"But they are here all the time and they are complete strangers!" Ryan angrily pointed at Kirsten. He had hoped to wake up and find it had all been a bad dream. Either he was still dreaming or it was real after all.

"We'll see what we can do." Rosanna dragged Kirsten out of the room with her. Closing the door, she turned to the confused mother.

"Do you have any idea who that family could be?"

"It's not his family. As far as I know anyway." Kirsten hated to admit it to some stranger but all she knew about Ryan's past was that his father and brother were in jail and that Dawn was an alcoholic. She didn't know if there had been better times ever. Or if this family was a imaginary one.

"We're afraid Ryan's brain might be damaged. Or has he ever had halluzinations?" Rosanna went on.

"No, I don't think so." Not only did Kirsten wonder why the nurse kept asking her questions but also why they didn't just check Ryan's medical background. She was about to ask Rosanna when Sandy showed up. He looked exhausted but there was a sparkle in his eyes that told Kirsten he had news.

"Something has come up." He informed his wife. Kirsten stared at the file Sandy was holding and wondered if it was good or bad.

Being restless and unable to find Marissa, Summer found herself in front of Ryan's room. She had just seen the nurse plus the Cohens rush away the hallway so no one else was in there. All night it had nagged her who Theresa was and why Ryan thought she was that girl. Yesterday she had been just irritated but today she was curious. Also, any help that made Ryan remember who he was could help and Summer was desperate to help so Seth would like her again- as weird as it sounded in her own ears. Summer Roberts liked a geek... She opened the door and Ryan's eyes lit up. A funny feeling washed over her. She could understand why Marissa liked him, even though her friend refused to admit it.

"Hello Ryan."

"Theresa?" this time he asked. Was he remembering? Summer saw the confusion in his eyes. For everyone's sake she'd have to lie.

"It's me." She told him with a fake smile.

"Geez, how did you find me? They say they can't find my parents. Please, call them." There was so much urgence in his voice. Summer didn't know much about Ryan's family, just one thing she knew: it wasn't the family Ryan was longing to see.

"I was with you...you know, in the car. The accident? Don't you remember?" Summer felt ashamed to maintain this lie. She wanted to yell at him that she was Summer, that she liked Seth Cohen, that it was her fault he didn't remember. Yet, she couldn't. Telling him that wouldn't help anyone. Ryan blinked a few times.

"No, I don't. I mean I remember the accident,"he paused a short moment, "but I don't remember you there."

Summer wasn't sure what to say. Lie even more? Say the truth?

"Mhm, you know... that's probably the amnesia. You have amnesia. I was there." She tried to smile but failed. Ryan eyed her suspicously. They were interrupted by Dr.Nibler, who entered. He was surprised to see Summer there.

"Uh, Ryan, we want to take the first test. To find out- you know, to check your brain." For some reason the doctor seemed nervous. Ryan just nodded. He knew he had no chance of complaining anyway. He just hoped everything would return to normal soon because he was losing his patience.

Summer watched how two nurses wheeled Ryan away, Dr.Nibler was saying something she couldn't hear anymore. She hoped the test would clear some things up. She saw Seth, who wanted to go with Ryan, but the elevator doors closed right before his nose. Slowly, Summer approached him. Seth tensed up immediately.

"They're taking the first test." Summer said.

"How do you now?" he spat out. Once again, Summer was taken back by the anger in his voice.

"I was with Ryan." Seth turned to her, he was in disbelief.

"You what?"

"Yes, I want to help, believe it or not! And I care about Ryan. He thinks I am someone he knows... I just wanted to help." Her voice got dangerously tearful so she stopped. Looking up at Seth, she saw his expression had softened. There was definitely hope for all of them.

END, part 3

Alright, what did Sandy find out? Summer and Seth- will they finally act on their feelings? Where the hell is Marissa, will she be there for Ryan in the next part? Really, please review, ok. I know I sound desperate but for a writer it's just important what others think, it makes you keep going sometimes when you just don't want to write anymore or when you've got the biggest writer's block. I can't write if I don't know that people actually want to read this. So please?

Written by Anika 


	4. The time has come

Part 4 – The time has come

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank all of you who reviewed last time! Thanks, really. I hope you do the same this time. Finishing this part took longer than I expected, but it's also longer. So enjoy! P.S. About the medical stuff... I am kinda clueless, all my knowledge comes from years of watching ER and Chicago Hope!

Luckily, Ryan didn't suffer claustrophobia. Otherwise the MRT hadn't gone so smoothly. The CT had been stressy already but Dr.Nibler insisted on the MRT and Ryan didn't see any reason to complain. After two hours, he was wheeled back into his room. A new nurse gave him the painkillers and the boy was grateful for them; his head was killing him.

"Where's Rosanna?" he asked the nurse who just straightened his blanket. The meds worked really quickly.

"Shifts are over eventually, kid." She left the room.

Although kinda tired, Ryan refused to sleep. A part of him hoped his parents would walk in any minute, the other wished for Dr.Nibler telling him the results. He wasn't a little child anymore, he could be told about his health. Everybody was always so weird around him. Something had to be wrong. Then there was hope the Cohens wouldn't show up again. They made him feel so awkward. Ryan heard a soft knock. His heart beat a little faster hoping to finally see the faces he'd been longing for but the sad girl with the big blue eyes entered. He didn't mind seeing her either.

"I wanted to see how you are." She admitted sheepishly. Ryan felt like smiling broadly. There was something about this girl that made him feel better. Usually, only Theresa was able to ease his mind.

"Ok." He answered simply. After all, he didn't know who she was. For all he knew, she could be a Cohen as well.

Marissa wasn't sure what to say. It all seemed so awkward and weird.

"Mhm, the Cohens are really worried about you." She realized her mistake quickly and blushed. Ryan looked down.

"I'm sorry... I just- you know, we're all worried about you." Marissa tried to save something but wasn't sure it worked. She mentally kicked herself for bringing up the Cohens.

"You're worried about me?" A beautiful stranger that was concerned about him, Ryan suddenly felt better.

"Yeah well... you could have been seriously injuried." She wasn't sure if she read the look in his eyes correctly. Ryan hadn't exactly said that he was interested in her but of course his actions had shown it. This time he looked at her as if he'd ask her to join him in bed. The 'new' Ryan was indeed different.

"I guess," he paused to gaze at her. He enjoyed her nervousness, "You're not a Cohen, are you?" Marissa chuckled.

"No, I'm not. I'm Marissa."

"I'm glad you aren't. Very glad." He told her mischievious, causing her to blush.

"Sandy, what does this mean?"Kirsten looked questiongly at her husband.

Dr.Nibler went through the files Sandy had received from a friend not long ago. He was still a bit shaken up. The authorities nor Ryan had ever said anything about this.

"We're not the first family Ryan's staying with." Sandy finally told his wife who seemed as surprised as he'd been.

"What?"

"In 1995 Ryan lived with the Carlsons." Dr.Nibler explained, not taking his eyes off the file.

"What happened?" Kirsten felt stupid. Nither man was giving her all the information. She would have loved to just take away the file from the doctor and read for herself.

"That's it!" Dr.Nibler suddenly exclaimed, startling Sandy and Kirsten. He closed the file and ran away with it. Kirsten stared after him a moment, baffled.

"So, now tell me what does this all mean?" she turned back to her husband. Sandy sat down and motioned for Kirsten to do the same.

"When Ryan was eight years old, his father was imprisoned for armed robbery," Kirsten nodded, that much she knew,"You can imagine Dawn- the only thing she wanted then was alcohol. Ryan and his brother were neglected. A teacher of Ryan informed the authorities and he was sent to live with the Carlsons. I read in the file that this was the best thing that could have happened to him. He was good at school, he was a happy child." Sandy stopped to look at Kirsten.

"Six months later Dawn demanded her son back. Unfortunately, she had a job and was sober."

"That's unbelievable."

"It's true." Sandy hated himself for it, but a part of him was glad Ryan had been sent back to live with Dawn. Otherwise he wouldn't have met him, he wouldn't have moved in with them. On the other hand, the boy would have suffered so much less in his life.

"Is this the family- does Ryan still think of them as his family?" Sandy shrugged. He had told her all he knew. For a moment they were both quiet. Neither knew what to do with this situation.

"We should contact them." Kirsten then said confident. As much as she hated it, but apparently Ryan wanted to see this family. She just hoped they wanted to see him, too. But they had at least had to try. As much as it hurt herself. Sandy looked at her. Kirsten saw the doubt and fear in his eyes. He loved this boy and he didn't want to lose him.

"We owe it to Ryan." She whispered. Eventually, Sandy nodded.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Ryan saw Dr.Nibler rush into his room. His face was glowing which scared the boy. He directed his eyes to the file the doctor was holding.

"We found your family, Ryan."

"Really?" Ryan's eyes lit up, much to Dr.Nibler's dismay. Somehow he'd hoped the amnesia would have come to an end. All this pointed straight to an operation.

"Yes. We've contacted them and they'll be here... soon." He finished. The glow was gone, but Ryan didn't notice. He was too happy that his family would show up. Suddenly, he wanted to see Theresa.

"Could you send Theresa in?" he asked. Dr.Nibler nodded hesitantly. The Cohenss had informed him about Theresa aka Summer.

After some minutes, Summer walked into Ryan's room. Just moments ago, she had been told about the Carlsons. The Cohens had almost treated her like a family member. She had stood next to them as if she'd belong. It had felt wonderful. They were a real family, unlike her own. Only Seth was still weird around her. She was hoping that would change soon, too.

"Hey, Ryan. So, you're feeling better now?" Summer was now supposed to distract Ryan for a while. The adults pondered wheter to try and find the Carlsons, either way time was needed.

"Kinda... they found my parents." Ryan's happy expression broke Summer's heart. She hadn't seen him this happy in all the time she knew him. She could only hope he'd soon remember. Saying goodbye to Ryan would be hard for everyone, especially for Seth.

"I know." Another fake smile.

"I hope they'll be here soon. I can't wait to see them... and go home again."

"You probably have to stay here for a while."

"Maybe... it's not like they are telling me what's the matter." He grumbled. Summer smiled lightly, it reminded her of the Ryan she knew.

Sandy and Kirsten stared at the paper with the telephone number. The little black numbers that would bring so much trouble. Or loss. They could lose Ryan. Even if they didn't call them, they could lose him. Whatever they did, it would be painful. For all of them.

"I'll do it." Sandy said. He had to do it. He was sure that something good came out of it. Kirsten nodded.

With sweaty hands, he dialed the number and waited. After several rings, someone picked up.

"Carlson." A manly voice said.

"Mr.Carlson, my name is Sandy Cohen. I have to talk with you about a a child you took care of some years ago, Ryan Atwood."

"You know this girl," Ryan searched his mind for the name he was looking for. His brain still didn't work properly, it frustrated him.

"Marissa?" Summer helped. Ryan nodded.

"Do you know where she is? She's kinda nice... and hot." He grinned. Summer was taken back. She'd never heard Ryan say 'hot and grin so devishly. She would never get used to him being like that. He acted like a 13-year old teenager- or like Seth, which seemed to be the same. Caught up in her thoughts about the young Cohen, she hardly noticed Ryan waiting for an answer.

"Theresa?" he asked amused. Summer turned to him, embarrassed.

"You're not jealous, are you?" A mischievious smile was plastered on his face.

"Ew, no!" she exclaimed, causing Ryan to give a short laugh. Summer just stared at him.

"Sometimes you're just weird." Ryan told her. 'That says the right person', Summer thought frustrated.

Seth was pacing around the hallway nervously, waiting for Summer to exit Ryan's room. While one part of him was still angry and furious, the other part felt rather jealous. She was so worried about Ryan and did everything to help him- it only added to his anger. First she caused an accident and then this. Eventually, the door opened and a pale Summer walked out. Seth tried to be neutral, but concern was written all over his face.

"He fell asleep." She told Seth.

"Did you talk about anything... important?"

"What's imporatnt for you, Cohen?" Summer's voice was harsh.

"Sorry, ok? It's just- you're not exactly his best friend!" Seth felt the anger rise again.

"Right now, you aren't either." She reminded him. If he could hurt her, she could do it, too. Seth nervously ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know that Summer found this extremly sexy. Ever since she had gotten to know him a little better, she discovered more and more sexy habits of him.

"But I am," Seth told her quietly but determined, "ever since he got here, he has not once let me down. I am not letting him down now. Wheter he likes it or not, I am here and will talk with him." He stared at the closed door. He wanted to go in badly and do just that- talk to Ryan, tell him how ridiculous this whole thing was. But he was a little scared, Ryan had been too cold towards him.

For a moment the two stared at each other. Passion was glimmering in Seth's eyes, but it wasn't for her, Summer realized. He wanted his best friend back. It was that moment when Summer realized what a wonderful person Seth Cohen actually was. Some thought he was a geek- and yes, maybe he was- but he remembered a poem she had she'd made in sixth grade, he remembered the squirel she'd fed, he probably knew much more than this- he cared about her. Not just her looks but her. She smiled at him, which surprised him. He didn't have time to return the gesture because his parents, Dr.Nibler and some people he'd never seen before in his life approached them.

"Seth, these are the Carlsons." Seth stared at them, disliking them at once. He couldn't believe this was the family Ryan thought was his own. 'Come to senses soon, buddy', he silently prayed , forcing a cool smile. He noticed a boy around his age, looking uncomfortable. Seth felt a pang of jealousy.

"Ryan's sleeping." Summer told them. Clearly, she didn't like this family either. Seth stepped closer to her, showing her how much he appreciated her help right now. Dr.Nibler nodded.

"He needs his rest. Why don't you grab a coffee and talk with the Cohenss a bit. I'll let you know when you can see him." He walked off.

It was one of the most awkward moments in history, Seth thought as he, Summer and Marissa as well as his parents sat with the Carlsons. At least, they didn't look happy either.

"So, Ryan is living with you now." Mr.Carlsons said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, he is." Sandy answered. Not even he was comfortable and at loss for words. He observed the man that if Dawn hadn't managed to stay sober for a while, Ryan would look up to now. Mr.Carlson- Nigel- was a tall man with dark hair and steely blue eyes, Sandy was reminded of Pierce Brosnan. He also seemed like a James Bond kind of guy to him. He didn't doubt this guy was a good father, just Sandy wanted to be the father figure in Ryan's life himself.

"We haven't seen him in so long. Dawn didn't allow us to contact him. We couldn't do anything, after all she's his mother." Amanda Carlson looked at Kirsten. There was sorrow in her eyes for the son she'd lost. Kirsten could only hope she wouldn't have to make that same experience.

For Stan Carlson it was the worst: three pairs of eyes were gazing at him, one crosser than the other. He wished he could just tell him that he didn't want Ryan back. But it would hurt his parents, and also what did it matter? He had learned that much. He kept his mouth shut and stared back at the teenagers.

"Ryan has woken up, he can't wait to see you." Dr.Nibler told them, he was wringing his hands nervously. Confronting Ryan with the two families could cause even more problems.

The End, part 4

Alright, I don't know how much chapters this is going to have but there is definitely another one : ) Please leave a review!

Written by Anika 


	5. I'm not now nor have I ever been a Cohen

Part 5 – I am not now, nor have I ever been a Cohen!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all the people that reviewed last time! Really made my day! This is the next part but not the last... unless you want me to stop. The chapter title is actually an alteration of a Scarerow and Mrs.King episode titel, because I love that show! Please review.

Dr.Nibler was the first to enter Ryan's room. The boy turned his head expectantly. His face lit up when he saw the man he thought to be his dad. His smile widened when he saw Stan and also Amanda Carlson. Only when he spotted the Cohens, his expression straightened a bit.

"Ryan." Nigel had to supress the tears. He hadn't even realized how much he missed this boy. To Seth's astonishment, Ryan himself had tears in his eyes. He looked like a little child. Suddenly, Seth felt someone taking his hand. He turned to see Summer, who seemed to understand him. Despite the trouble with Ryan, Seth felt his heart jump up and down.

"Dad." Sandy cringed as Ryan adressed that word to Nigel, who smiled broadly.

"How are you?" Amanda asked. She had sat down on Ryan's bed and held his hand. Only Stan stood at the end of the bed and looked emotionless.

"It's ok."

The Cohens didn't know to react to this situation. Before the Carlsons arrival, Ryan's behavior had hurt them but this was even worse. Even Dr.Nibler looked horrible. He had thought seeing these people, Ryan would remember. Now he'd have to operate and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"This makes me sick." Seth whispered.

"We should give them some time alone." Sandy said with difficulty.

"I have to talk with you about Ryan's further treatment." Dr.Nibler informed Sandy and Kirsten.

"Maybe these people should decide." Seth mumbled bitterly. Summer squeezed his hand and for a few seconds Seth didn't care for anything else.

"No," Dr.Nibler told Seth and turned back to Sandy, "You're still his guardians. You're responsible for him even if Ryan doesn't know that."

Ryan didn't notice the Cohens leaving his room. He was too happy to see his family around. But something seemed different to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was just a feeling. Just looking at his father, who had tears in his eyes, and seeing Stan and Amanda made him happy. He ignored the throbbing headache that seemed to become worse and worse because he was afraid they'd make his family leave.

"Do you need anything?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe some new water." He pointed to the empty glass. Uusally, he wouldn't have sent her to get water but the headache was killing him and also he felt extremly nauseous.

"Of course honey." Without Ryan's acknowledgment, Amanda signed her husband to follow her outside. He nodded.

"I'm going to see Dr.Nibler again. I'll be right back." Nigel told Ryan and followed his wife outside. Ryan wasn't worried, after all Stan was still with him. He smiled at the slightly older boy but he didn't return it.

"What do you want?" Stan asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't believe Ryan had lost his memory and that he didn't remember having left their house so long ago.

"Stan, what's the matter?" Ryan asked with a small laugh. He was confused.

"Cut that crap, Ryan. We both know this is just an act. You want something. I thought this family was rich, not rich enough for you?" Ryan was clearly taken aback. He had no idea what Stan was talking about and he didn't understand why the boy he called his brother looked at him so angrily. Ryan tried to ignore the headache that was now almost unbearable. For a moment he had to close his eyes. Suddenly, images flashed before his eyes: Stan and him laughing, Stand and him in the pool, Stan and him fighting over the remote control.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, forcing himself to open his eyes.

"This is so not funny. Why are you doing this? Mom and Dad don't need this." Stan said, he started pacing around the room. Ryan tried to follow with his eyes but it was too painful.

"Mom needed medication after you were gone," Stan laughed without humor, " Dad worked and worked, was hardly ever home. And I had thought it was bad when you were actually there!" Stan stopped in front of the window and stared outside. Ryan looked at him, the pain in his head overwhelming.

"I never understood it, you were always _better_. I could do whatever, you were always better. You aren't their biological child and you are always just better." Stan turned to him, angry. Ryan's eyes were open but he didn't see anything anymore, there was just black. He felt like he'd fall unconcious any minute.

"Ryan did this, Ryan did that," Stan mocked.

"Stop." Ryan said, but it was just above a whisper. He wasn't able to control the pain anymore.

"You walked into our lives and destroyed mine. My parents loved me before you came, after you'd left I was just the substitute. Everybody just loves you and I so can't understand why."

Ryan didn't hear Stan's last few words, he was unconscious.

Dr.Nibler was pacing around and wringling with his hands, he was freaking Sandy out. Each time he had to tell them something, he was this nervous. Sandy wished for a doctor that was older, more experienced. After all, his family's future depended on him.

"We'll have to operate Ryan." Dr.Nibler eventually stated.

"The results are back already?" Kirsten asked suspicous.

"MRT shows quickly."

"Then why didn't you inform us earlier?" Sandy angrily cut off the doctor.

"Because there was a chance that it would disappear when Ryan saw the Carlsons. But apparently, we have to operate."

"I don't believe you, I want a second opinion." Kirsten said.

"I understand that but the longer we wait, the harder it'll be to operate. There are chances that we delete... certain memories."

"Dr.Nibler, I don't question your qualification but you are neither telling us what exactly Ryan's problem is, you want to operate. To me it all sounds like a bad joke." Sandy explained. He was angry at the young man who probably though of himself as a God.

"To me, too, Dr.Nibler sighed. His beeper went off.

"It's Ryan." He said storming out, Sandy and Kirsten were right behind him.

It was Marissa who saw Stan existing Ryan's room, his face was pale. She ran over to the young man, concerned about Ryan.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know. We were talking," he cleared his throat, "and then he fell unconscious." Marissa watched as several nurses as well as Dr.Nibler stormed into Ryan's room. Her heart beat faster. She was scared. She didn't even want to think about what this could mean.

"I have to tell Seth and Summer." She said, but to no one in particular. Stan nodded nonetheless.

The young Carlson stared the closed door. Then the anger washed over him again and his eyes narrowed. He still didn't believe Ryan. A part of him almost hoped Ryan wouldn't wake up. As he sat down in one of the chairs because his knees were weak, he thought about the time he'd shared with Ryan. Stan hadn't hated the little guy from the beginning. When his parents told him about the little brother he'd get, Stan had been overly happy. Soon this started to change though. Ryan was a good child. He didn't want to make any trouble. He didn't want to skip school, he didn't want to steal some bonbons or scare old ladies. But Stan wanted to. All his friends with brothers did things like this. Ryan didn't. To add to this, his parents always hugged him, told him to great he was and how much they loved him. It had made Stan jealous and soon he just wanted Ryan out. Just out. Even after he was gone, he was still present. His mother was depressed and slept or cried most of the time, while his father worked until late at night. Everything had been Ryan's fault. Stan would do everything to prevent history from repeating itself.

Seth kicked at the little stones outside. He had to let out his anger. He wished one of the stones was Stan Carlson. It hurt him so much that Ryan thought this guy was his brother. For a short moment he wondered what Trey, Ryan's only biological brother, would think of this. But Seth knew nothing about Trey so he dropped it. Also he didn't want to think about any other brothers of Ryan. He was Ryan's best friend and brother.

"Hey Cohen." Summer interrupted his thoughts. She approached him slowly as if to give him time to send her away. Truth was, he didn't want her away. As long as she was this nice girl she'd been before.

"I hate Stan." Seth told her, his face turned away from her.

"Me, too. I think as soon as Ryan comes to his senses, he will as well."

Then they just stood there in comfortable silence. At least Summer found it comfortable, for Seth any silence was awkward.

"If Ryan leaves us, I'll go with him." Seth said after a moment. Summer turned to him.

"I'd miss you." She admitted shyly. Seth was flabbergasted. He stared at her, his eyes wide. Despite her embarrassment, Summer had to laugh. Slowly, she leaned in to kiss him. Seth moved towards her automatically. Just seconds before their lips met, Marissa approached them.

"Ryan- something is wrong!" she told them out of breath, all three of ran back inside.

Outside Ryan's room, Kirsten sat down next to Amanda Carlson. She looked as devasted as herself. They still didn't have any news on Ryan.

"I hate waiting." Kirsten began. She wasn't as good at talking as her son and husband.

"Me, too. I just hope he's ok." The other woman replied.

"He will be." Kirsten said but more to convince herself.

"I thought I'd never see Ryan again. It was hard when he left again." Amanda admitted.

"I don't want to make that experience." The two women stared at each other. Amanda was the first to look away.

"He was such a chatty, happy child. At first," Amanda swallowed hard, remembering the good time, "he was always so embarrassed when he laughed. Such a sweet child."

Kirsten thought about the Ryan she knew. He was everything but chatty. Happy? She wondered if he was happy. She felt guilty not knowing it. Again it hit her how little she knew about the boy. Sandy returned balancing four cups of coffee.

"Here you go." He handed Amanda and Kirsten each a cup. He looked around for Nigel but couldn't make him out.

"Where's Mr.Carlson?"

"Outside, smoking," She was embarrased, "He quit some time ago but desperate times..." she trailed off and sipped her coffee.

The three kids stormed in, causing the adults to startle.

"Ryan?" Seth asked, now out of breath.

"We know nothing yet." His father informed him sitting down next to his wife.

Another round of waiting began.

END, part 5

Ok! Done! Please tell me what you thought, I'll try to hurry the next chapter but I am really caught up finding an apartment and job in a new town so it might take a while longer.

Written by Anika 


	6. The truth shines through

Part 6 – The truth shines through

Like a movie Ryan saw the images flash before his eyes. Only faster. Much faster. His eyes, his head hurt. The film just went on. Ryan wanted to stop the images but he couldn't. He saw his parents- his biological ones- fighting, hitting, crying. Desperatly, he shook his head. Trying to shake this off. Ryan didn't want to remember this. 'Stop, stop', like a mantra he whispered. 'Help me', and he was back in unconciousness.

Dr.Nibler existed Ryan's room only to be surrounded by two concerned families. The power of love that came from both took him aback. This whole case was complicated. He'd have to talk with the parents- all four of them.

"He is remembering." He finally said, not looking at anyone.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked because the parents didn't seem able to.

"Frankly, I don't know. Either he is remembering the truth, his actual life or the alteration that his mind has made up. If the second is the case- well, then we'd have to operate."

"So either way he'll remember?" Nigel asked with a sad undertone. Dr.Nibler nodded, looking away from the man. Both knew what it meant.

"He won't think of us as his parents anymore?" Amanda asked, her voice already breaking.

"No, he won't." Dr.Nibler confirmed. Stan had to try hard not to smile. But Seth saw the happiness in the other boy's face and was shocked.

While the Carlsons were rather depressed, the Cohens were overly excited. They couldn't wait for 'their' Ryan to be back. Dr.Nibler knew he had to take some edge of this happiness. There were risks and if something happened... they wouldn't be as glad anymore.

"Mr.and we have to talk about the complications that may take place if an operation is needed." Amanda and Nigel looked over to them. There was a twinkle of hope in their eyes.

"Of course." Sandy said. This doctor was one of the worst he'd ever dealt with- and Sandy Cohen had dealt with quite a lot- he just wanted to get it over with. One look at Kirsten told him she felt the same.

When the three adults were alone, Dr.Nibler began.

"I know I told you earlier we'd definitely have to operate Ryan. Well, from what has happened now we're not sure." Always 'we'; so far Sandy had only talked to this man.

"Yes, you told us there was no other way." Kirsten angrily stated. She wanted Ryan back but she was scared of any kind of operation.

"I was wrong." Dr.Nibler admitted shyly.

"What happens now?"

"We have to wait. Ryan is still unconcious. He was awake for a moment but it didn't last long. We will have to take more tests. See what this has done to his brain, if anything has changed. And I hope it has."

"What could happen if you'd have to operate?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, it's a very dificult operation. We have to be careful not to damage any parts of the brain, of course. But also... there is a chance the operation will not be successful. In that case..." he trailed off.

"He'd be dead?" Sandy asked worried. Dr.Nibler shook his head.

"No, in that case his memories could be even more mixed up. There's a chance... wrong memories might be permanent."

"So he'd still tink the Carlsons are his family? For real?"

"Not necessarily. It could be even worse."

Kirsten grasped for her husband's hand to support her. It seemed like no matter what they would do, they had to lose.

Seth was pacing again. What he'd seen in Stan's face disturbed him. He wanted to tell someone about it, only he didn't know what to say exactly. There was one thing he could do: talk to Stan himself. The boy gave him the creeps. But if Ryan- and he could only hope this was not the case- would end up living with this guy, Seth had to know Ryan had a brother and not an enemy under the same roof.

"Hey." He greeted the young man, who was sitting in the waiting area. His parents and Seth's parents for that matter, were nowhere near.

"Hey." Stan replied rather bored.

"Um, you don't know me. If you did, you'd know I talk a lot and although it seems I only talk about myself, that's not true. There's also some other stuff I like to talk about like comics and Summer," Seth stopped to check if Stan was following him. He looked just confused and annoyed.

"Well, right know I want to talk about Ryan. Do you have anything to say about him?"

"Dude, what do you want from me?"

"Do you see Ryan as a brother or a family member at all? Do you even like him? Cause I tell you I do and if he doesn't remember me and my folks but only you and your weird family then..." he trailed off to see if Stan had to say something.

"My relationship with Ryan doesn't concern you. Also, if you're talking about weird- look at yourself." Stan was about to get up but Seth held up a hand to stop him.

"Ryan is my best friend and my brother- I just need to know that you feel the same about him. If you don't tell me now." Seth said in a voice that surprised himself because he sounded like his father. At first Stan just stared at him.

"I'd be glad if Ryan remembers his real life." With that he walked off. As happy as Seth was that Stan didn't want to steal his brother, he was worried what would happen if Ryan became a Carlson again.

Pitchblack. The room he was in was too dark to see anything. Opened eyes, closed eyes. It didn't matter because there was no light. Ryan was cold, he was scared. The room could be huge or tiny, Ryan didn't know. He was laying on the cold, cold ground hoping for someone to turn on the lights, to talk to him, to explain things. Nothing happened.

With two cups of steaming hot coffee, Sandy entered Ryan's room expecting to see his wife. Instead he saw Amanda sitting at the boy's bed. She looked at him pitifully so he stepped in eventually. Awkwardly, Sandy handed the woman one of the cups. She smiled gratefully. These days everybody needed coffee like the air to breathe.

For a while the two adults silently watched Ryan. Sandy wondered what the expression on his face meant. He'd never actually seen his young ward sleep but something in his face showed discomfort. Sandy was slightly worried.

"Shorthly before he went... back, he started calling me 'mom'." Amanda suddenly said without looking at Sandy.

"I'm sorry." Sandy didn't know what else to say to that.

"He started calling Nigel 'dad' much earlier. He just had problems with 'mom'. But eventually he realized that a mother wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He made me feel so proud," Amanda started sobbing. Sandy had dealt with many crying women but he was uncomfortable anyway.

"But he had to go back. Called Dawn his mother again. We couldn't do anything against her. We love him." Now the sobbing became even worse. Sandy cautiously approached the weeping woman and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake it off.

Drops. Rain drops. Rain drops falling down. A light, a tiny light shone through the darkness. Ryan opened his eyes widely but there was nothing to see. Only the steady sound of rain drops falling. He felt restless but he couldn't even move. Staring into the feeble light, Ryan tried to understand what was happening.

When Amanda left the room, Sandy stayed. He sat down next to Ryan. Carefully, he touched the bandaged wrist. Suddenly, he felt responsible for the whole mess. But he shook it off. It wasn't his fault, not even Seth's fault. No one was to blame for this.

"Kid, we thought if trouble came up it would be social services not this. I know you're not conscious right now but you gotta listen to what I have to say now. I don't know what this all means but we're here. Right now you don't want us to, I know that. I have to accept that. For now anyway. I want- I need you to know that we love you. No matter what. Also we are not giving up on you. Don't remember us today? Well, we'll check again tomorrow. You're part of the Cohen family now." Sandy finished. He whished Ryan would open his eyes and react somehow but his eyes stayed closed.

Summer was alone with Marissa. She felt the strong need to explain what had happened- or r almost happened- with her and Seth outside.

"What you saw outside- you know, Cohen and me. It wasn't what it looked like." Summer said.

"Sum, Seth is nice. Weird, yes but nice still. It's ok to like him." Marissa told her friend. She was more occupied with the whole Ryan thing anyway.

"We weren't doing anything. I am not interested that way... " it felt wrong lieing to Marissa.

"Ok, yes I am interested. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss Seth Cohen. I like Seth Cohen... isn't that ew?" Marissa laughed.

"You're cute. I think he likes you, too. Very much. Maybe you should keep him some company." She pointed at Seth who was standing alone once again.

"I'm not leaving you." Summer protested. True, she didn't want Marissa alone in this situation but also she was a bit afraid to go over to Seth after their almost-kiss.

"I was going to see Ryan anyway."

"Ah, well I am not in the mood for another round of Theresa so I think I might go over to Cohen... maybe." With a smile Marissa went to see Ryan while Summer considered what to do next.

After years of having silently watched Summer, Seth was shocked to have her staring at him now. At first he pretended not to notice anything but he got too excited and walked over to her. Of course Summer feigned surprise.

"Summer." He adressed her with a grin.

"Cohen." Trying to act as coolly as ever, she turned away from him.

"You know, out there you almost stuck your tongue into my mouth." Summer almost knocked Seth over when she turned to face him again because he had come extremly close. She was taken aback.

"You must have dreamed, Cohen." Mentally, she slapped herself. She wanted to be nice to Seth!

"Nah... it's kinda different in my dreams. Hotter, actually. But you wanted it out there. Just like at my grandpa's-"

"Don't say it!" she pressed her hand over his mouth to stop him. They were in public. She was against public displays of affection but he looked so cute with eyes like a puppy and his messy hair. Summer removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth. Seth wasn't as surprised as last time she'd spontanously kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly, not caring that they were standing in a hospital hallway where everyone could see them.

"No, young lady visiting hours are over." Marissa was told as she was about to open Ryan's door.

"Just a short moment?" Marissa carefully asked. She earned a stern look and decided it was better to just obey. Disappointed, she decided to accompany Seth and Summer. A smile appeared on her face when she saw what the two were doing. She hadn't believed Summer would kiss Seth publically. Not wanting to disturb the young love, she went outside to get some fresh air and do some thinking for her own love life. All her thoughts revolved around Ryan and a little part of her felt guilty that she didn't think about Luke at all. After all, he was her boyfriend.

In all this misery, Sandy was overjoyed to see his son successful in the girl's department. He knew how much Seth liked Summer and the fact that they were kissing was a good sign she did, too. But he had to destroy their happy moment, as much as he hated it. He and Kirsten had to talk to Seth about the operation that would take place- or not if they decided differently. It was all complicated but Seth had to decide with them.

"Son." Sandy said loudly, standing next to the kissing couple. Only hesitantly they parted. Both were blushing.

"Father." Seth replied, kinda out of breath.

"I am truly sorry to interrupt but your mother and I have to talk to you about Ryan." Seth's blissful expression changed immediately.

"He's not-" Seth couldn't even say it. Summer took his hand, staring at Sandy and waiting for an answer.

"God no, there's just some stuff to talk about. An operation. We want you to decide with us." Seth nodded solemnly. He looked at Summer and she gave a small smile, letting go off his hand. As he walked off he knew the kissing session wasn't over yet.

Summer needed to tell Marissa about her breathtaking kiss with Seth Cohen. Never in her life had she believed he could kiss like that! Thinking her best friend was still with Ryan, Summer walked towards Ryan's room. Lucky for her, no nurse was to be seen and she could pass easily. She entered without any problems. Surprised that Marissa wasn't there, Summer was about to leave again when she noticed Ryan stir.

"Ryan?" she whispered. The boy was clearly awake but his eyes were still closed. Summer felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to do. For all she knew Ryan could have been in terrible pain or having some sort of seizure.

Eventually, Ryan opened his eyes. Having been unconscious, his eyes hurt and his vision was foggy.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Summer asked again, walking closer. He stared at her as if he'd never seen her his entire life.

"You're scaring me." She said and laughed uneasily.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" he asked, confusion written all over his face andSummer thought she'd faint any second.

End, part 6

I think that was the hardest part to write. Figures, it took like forever. Anyway, it's done. Just for the record, I suck at medical stuff and probably everything about that is wrong. But I think I've become better at inventing stuff like that. When I was little I invented head injuries for my Playmobil people that could be healed by washing their heads a hundred times. So bare with me : ) and please review! The end is nearing.

Written by Anika 


	7. The way you are

Part 7 – The way you are

Like a bomb thousands of images exploded in Ryan's head. To escape it, he had to wake up. He struggled and eventually he felt himself drifting back to reality. Opening his eyes, he felt the well-known pain again but the images were gone. Instead he saw an actual person standing in his room. His vision was clear after a few moments and he was sure to see Theresa- at first. Something was just not right, it wasn't Theresa. After a moment a name popped into his head: Summer. And he remembered her.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" he asked. It confused him to see her. For all he knew he was home in bed and she was just standing there with a pale face.

"Ryan? Yes, it's me Summer! You remember me Summer!" she happily exclaimed causing Ryan to be even more confused.

"Um, well... Summer, but what are you doing HERE?"

"I thought Marissa was with you." She simply answered and sat down next to him. She felt overly joyous.

"Marissa? Why should she be with me? We're not togther."

"I know that! But she wanted to check on you earlier. I guess she left because you were sleeping. They're all going to be so happy when they see you've remembered!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked. It was just too frustrating. First she showed up in his home and then she kept talking nonsense.

"The Cohens are going to be relieved." She stated, Ryan still had no clue what she was talking about.

"Who?" Sumer was taken aback.

"The Cohens? Seth, and his parents, your guardians. They family you're living with?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm tired." He then said and closed his eyes but there were the flashing images again, he couldn't stand those.

"Do you remember the Carlsons?"

"Who?"

"Well, that's at least something... I think." Summer started biting her nails, a habit she had quitted almost five years ago. This situation was too drastic though.

"I'm not home then." It wasn't a question.

"No, you're not. You're in a hospital."

"Hm... ok... well, could you tell... the doctor to bring me some painkillers then, please?" Ryan then asked. Summer's eyes softened. It was so unusual for him to ask for anything.

"Sure, be right back."

Looking around the room, Summer had to be right. Onlyhospitals had these sterile white rooms. Ryan sighed, he didn't know why he was in the hospital. He hoped a doctor would clear some things up and take this terrible pain away.

Seth, who was sitting, stared at his parents that stood in front of him. He felt like a little boy again and wished it wouldn't take too long. He was more than interested in Ryan's future but he wanted his parents to decide. Seth wasn't yet grown-up enough to take responsibility. Apparently, his parents thought differently.

"We have to decide if we want an operation or not." His father told him.

"Would he remember us and all?"

"If everything goes fine, yes." His mother answered.

"If not..."

"If not," Sandy picked up, "he might not remember anything from his life or certain memories are erased... forever. Also, there could be brain damage."

"What if we don't agree to the operation?" Sandy and Kirsten shared a quick, sad look.

"Apart from the fact that he's in horrible pain caused by this amnesia he could remember us and his real life or his brain sells him the alteration for the truth."

"That sucks." Seth said after a moment.

"Exactly. But we have to make a decision and we want you to decide with us. Ryan is your best friend and very important to you. It won't be just you, but we want you to tell us what you think." Sandy finished. Seth didn't think long.

"No operation. I think Ryan will come along. I mean how can you forget me?" he showed a small smile.

"We don't want the operation either." Kirsten quietly said.

"I just hope it's the right thing to do." Sandy sighed.

Anxiously, Summer waited for the Cohens to return. Not only did she want to tell them her news but she wanted to know what they had talked about. A little part of her had to admit that she wanted to see Seth also. After what seemed like an hour, she saw them entering again. Seth's face lit up when he saw her running towards him.

"Ryan remembers me!" she blunted.

"What?" Sandy asked. Summer nodded her head.

"Yes, he remembers me. He said 'Summer'. He knew who I was!" she was still happy about that.

"Wow, maybe he'll know us, too!" Seth said eagerly but Summer stoppped him.

"He doesn't. Neither you nor the Carlsons. I don't know what this means, Dr.Nibler is with him now." Summer told them.

"We've got to talk to him." Sandy and Kirsten wandered off to get Dr.Nibler as soon as he arrived from Ryan's room.

"He remembers you?" Seth asked, hurt.

"Hey, it's not that I had anything to do with this." Summer defended herself. She felt she had to- for whatever reason.

"But why? It's not like you're his friend or that you even like him a lot. I'm his best friend, he should remember me. He has to! I mean come on, Summer you of all people?"

"Thanks, Cohen. I can totally understand him. Who would want to remember you anyway? You're so selfish!"

"And that tells me Miss 'I'm too good to even aknowledge Seth Cohen'!"

"You're such an idiot, Cohen." Summer turned and ran away. Tears were burning in her eyes. She hated herself for letting his words hurt her so much.

As soon as he walked in, Dr.Nibler knew Ryan didn't know who he was. The expression on the boy's face was clearly bewilderment but he didn't say a word.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I'm Dr.Nibler. Your doctor." Ryan stared at him, it was obvious his mind was working.

"I guess you need some painkillers." Dr.Nibler prepared them and Ryan was eager as always to take them. The pain was just too much.

"So I'm really in a hospital." Ryan said after a moment.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Again, Ryan's mind tried to bring back the events. Eventually, Ryan lifted his head and looked at Dr.Nibler.

"Car accident." The doctor smiled genuinely.

"Anything else?" It took another moment before Ryan answered.

"Summer was there... and Marissa," Saying her name, his eyes widened in shock, "she was in the accident. Is she fine? Is she hurt?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Just worried about you. Was there anyone else? I mean do you know who drove the car?" This time the answer didn't take too long.

"No, no I don't. Was it me?" Dr.Nibler sighed. Something in Ryan's brain was blocking certain things and he seriously wondered why.

Later, Dr.Nibler talked with Sandy and Kirsten again. The Carlsons were nowhere to be found.

"There is a blockade in Ryan's mind." Sandy just stood there sceptically.

"What does that mean now?" Kirsten was annoyed. It seemed like he was telling them something different every time.

"I suppose certain events in his past block the actual events and the present time. I just have no idea why."

"What are you planning to do?" Sandy wanted to know.

"Talk," The doctor answered simply, "and I instruct you to do the same. We've got to talk to him, ask him questions. From what I've seen now the swell in his brain is better, he's able to take it now. Of course, it'll be painful and not just physically. But we might have success with it."

"What do we talk about?" Kirsten asked. She was eager to start talking even though she knew Sandy and Seth would be much better at this task.

"Anything that has happened since he's been with you. Now I know he hasn't been with you long but I guess you can think of something." Sandy nodded. Most things were less pleasant but as long as Ryan came back to the present he was fine with it.

While the adults talked and while his parents were still in some sort of grief, Stan was angrily walking into Ryan's room. The earlier experience had shaken him but when it came to Ryan, the anger always overweighted any other emotion. Also, he had overheard Marissa talking on the phone, excited because Ryan was on the verge of remembering. Stan had to see it for himself and make sure he wasn't playing an act to hurt his parents even more.

Although Ryan couldn't place the person that walked into his room, his stomach tightened. Something was wrong, so he put his defences on.

"So, brother," Stan mocked the word, causing Ryan to flinch, "I hear your brain is back in order."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, now you don't remember _me_?"

"I don't know who you are." Ryan said honestly but something in his mind started working.

"So you don't know me? Huh? I don't believe you. Do you know what I think?" Stan walked closer and Ryan started to freak a little. If the other boy attacked him, he'd have no choice.

"Seriously, whatever-" but Stan shut him off.

"I talk now. You never let me talk back then. You never gave me the chance to be their child, I am not giving you that one now either. They are my parents, they always have and always will. You were just some kid with a drunken mother and stupid father. I am _better_ than you." Ryan closed his eyes, thinking he's heard that sentence before. As Stan continued to talk, images formed behind his eyes. This time he could see them clearly.

"You stole everything I had and when you were finally out of the way. Finally, I thought- but you were never gone. Never, Ryan. But I know they'll know I am better than you are, so much better."

_In the middle of the night, the door had opened quietly and someone had sat down next to him. Ryan had to try hard not to cry or scream. He had to concentrade on breathing deeply, pretending he was asleep. But the touch he feared didn't come. Instead the shadow started talking. A young, angry voice whispering. Trying hard to understand the mumbled words, all Ryan could hear was 'Me better you someday'. He lay awake the whole night even when he was alone again._

"Stan." Ryan breathed out. The memory was back. Stan. The Carlsons. The time Stan started hating him and his mother coming to bring him home. It was all back.

"Exactly."

"What are you doing here? What happened?" Ryan asked. He wanted to get up desperately. He wondered where Seth was and if he was ok, also where Summer had gone. Marissa... she had to be around somewhere. Sandy and Kirsten, they were surely worried about him.

"Don't play dumb now, Ryan. The question is what do you want? Why did you do this? We don't need you, my parents don't need you. They've got me. Me! I am better than you." The hate in Stan's voice was obvious.

"I don't doubt that." Ryan said. He wanted to get away, or get some help. He was afraid Stan would do something... stupid.

"Oh, don't do this psychology crap on me Ryan." Stan said angrily.

"I don't," Ryan replied and looked at his best friend from childhood, "look, I stole a car, I get in all kinds of trouble. I am not good at all." Stan was actually quiet. He didn't know about the stolen car.

"You were the good kid when we were growing up." He simply stated.

"I wasn't. I just tried to be. I always just tried. I always fail, too. You're way better than me, man."

"I know I'm better than you!" the anger was back, but weakened when he went on,"You never wanted to do the bad stuff, you were always 'cute little Ryan' and my parents were devasted when you left."

"They were?" Ryan was touched. His mother had told him the Carlsons had actually wanted to give him away anyway.

"Don't do that!" Stan yelled. Ryan was taken aback by the outburst.

"Sorry." He mumbled and felt like a little boy again.

"You better be." Stan said and stared at him with pure disgust in his eyes.

End, part 7

Ok, just one more part coming up! I'm so glad it'll be done by then. I've got so many ideas in my head right now and actually no time but who cares I've got no place to live in this town 300miles away from home where I have to be in two weeks? Not me, seriously. I don't care. I'd rather just write the whole time : ) Please do me the little favor of reviewing. I'll try to write the next part ASAP.

Written by Anika 


	8. You can go home again

Part 8 – You can go home again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, it's the last part! I am glad to have finished it. Watching TV makes me want to write, which is the reason why I was able to finish it so fast. Also it's a holiday here in Germany and what can you do on a holiday? Right, nothing. Hopefully you'll leave me some reviews for the last time! Now enjoy.

"I'm good at talking." Seth said when his father informed him about what Dr.Nibler had said.

"I know. Your mother and I have decided it was your turn first. Since you two are really close and I guess there is some stuff we better not know about." Sandy said and Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Also we don't want to overdo it. One person at a time." Kirsten added.

"Alrighty then. I'm gonna tell Ryan about all the good stuff he's forgotten." With his hands stuck in his pockets, Seth wandered off. He was excited that Ryan might remember him eventually but he was also afraid. If he was still this weird version of his best friend, it wouldn't be amusing.

Marissa noticed how sad Summer seemed. With Ryan's progress, she wondered what this was about. Only one thing came to her mind: Seth Cohen. She sat down next to her friend.

"So you and Seth..."

"There isn't anything going on between me and Cohen." Summer said, regret in her voice.

"I saw you kissing earlier."

"You saw us?" Summer exclaimed, more shocked than embarrassed.

"Summer, everybody saw you. If you didn't want anyone to witness it, you shouldn't have done it in the waiting room!"

"I know, I know. He was just so irresistable. I really don't understand why though."

"Love works that way." Summer shot her friend an evil glare.

"He's the most selfish, annoying, geeky guy I've ever met," she sighed a deep sigh, "and also the most cute, caring, generous guy at the same time." Marissa smiled. Apparently Summer had fallen hard.

"But he always screws it up. He actually blamed me that Ryan remembers me! How sick is that?"

"He's just really worried, Summer. He's his best friend."

"I know but still... when Ryan is better, I'm gonna kick Cohen's ass," Marissa looked at her, "and then I'm gonna kiss it better." The two girls smiled at each other. But Marissa was still preoccupied. She wanted Ryan back so she could tell him some important things.

To Ryan's dismay, Stan was clinging desperately to a pillow. May it be that he just wanted to hold and squeeze something or that he wanted to kill him with it, he didn't dare to contemplate. There was nothing he could do. Stan had fallen silent and Ryan just didn't know what to say. Long minutes passed before eventually the door opened. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and when he saw who was entering, he felt a pang of happiness.

"Seth." He exclaimed. His best friend's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back.

"What did you just say? My name? MY name? I knew you wouldn't forget me!" Ryan actually had to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked Stan, who was still close to Ryan's bed, holding the pillow.

"I had a nice chat with Ryan." He answered.

"Yeah well, you can leave now. You said you wanted Ryan to remember. He does so I guess you can say bye bye."

"You're such an idiot." Stan said before he let the pillow fall to the ground and leave the room.

"Incredible! You know who I am, you do right?"

"Yeah, I do." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, I'm gonna get mom and dad. And Summer and Marissa. You remember me!" he stormed off. Typically Seth, for all he knew Stan could have killed Ryan and Seth just cared that he was remembered. Ryan felt happy anyway.

He didn't remember falling asleep but someone was telling him to wake up. Also the person hit him on the arm quite painfully. Eventually, he opened his eyes.

"Summer?" his voice was high-pitched.

"Geez, you sleep like a baby! I thought you'd never wake up."

"What did you wake me for anyway?"

"Ryan and Marissa are sleeping so cute but I don't want to have breakfast alone." Seth stared at her. Ryan and Marissa sleeping? Breakfast? Looking around, Seth found himself in a cheap hotel room and not in a hospital like he'd thought. 'Just a dream' he thought partly relieved and partly sad.

"What's the matter Cohen?" Summer asked.

"I had a dream."

"Oh no. I am hungry. Let's go eat something!" she dragged him out of bed and Seth couldn't do anything but follow her.

"I tell you it was really weird. We had a car accident- thanks to you by the way," Seth told Summer while they were having breakfast.

"It was so not my fault! Also no one was injuried of anything. Just the car and it wasn't my fault."

"In my dream Ryan had this injury. Something with his head. It was really weird, he kept on having pain because of some blockade or something."

"What?" Summer laughed.

"I told you it was weird! Then he couldn't remember us and kept thinking these people were his parents. The guy was actually James Bond. Weird."

"The only thing that is weird is you Cohen."

"Nah. There was this guy Stan. He couldn't stand Ryan for whatever reason. It was really _weird._" That moment Ryan and Marissa walked in. Both looked still tired.

"You could have woken us." Marissa said.

"You looked too cute." Summer said, her friend blushed.

"Ryan, I had the weirdest dream!" Ryan stared at the overly excited Seth.

"My parents are getting divorced." Marissa whispered to Summer, tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, Coop! That's horrible!" the two girls hugged. Seth didn't even notice anything but Ryan eyed them concerned.

"James Bond was there, you didn't know who I was and you thought Summer was Theresa!"

"Who's Theresa?" Marissa wanted to know, suddenly forgetting about her family issues.

"No one." Ryan said through his teeth.

"Do you know someone named Carlson?" Seth asked. Ryan thought a moment.

"Nope. Whose that?"

"Ah doesn't matter. But geez this dream!"

"We know, Cohen. It was weird." Sumemr said, rolling her eyes causing Marissa to laugh.

"You say what you want but you really liked me in that dream." Seth told her flirtingly.

"Yeah but that was just your dreams. So what are we going to do next? TJ?"

"I'd like to go home." Marissa admitted.

"Even with your divorcing parents?" Summer asked and Marissa nodded.

"Well then it's home guys."

"I wonder how this dream ended. I mean in the dream Ryan remembered but still... I wonder what the Carlsons did. And Stan... and of course, me and Summer. I think I should just go back to sleep. It's like a movie unfinished!"

"We're going home!" Summer dragged Seth forward.

"But!"

"But we're going home, you can sleep there. As long as you stop talking nonsense!"

Ryan and Marissa were a step behind them.

"You sure about going home?"

"Yeah. Sorry about last night."

"No reason to apologize." Hesitantly, Ryan took Marissa's hand. She first looked at their entwinded hands then at him. A big smile was on her face. They followed the fighting 'couple' outside.

"So who exactly _is_ Theresa?"

END

It's done! I guess you didn't see that coming! It was the only way to end it because let's face it what exactly was Ryan's problem? In dreams such weird injuries are ok though. So please tell me what you thought!

Written by Anika 


End file.
